kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Arrow
The , more commonly referred to as the Sonic Arrow, is a bladed bow weapon used primarily by any Rider who transforms using an Energy Lockseed (except for Kurokage Shin). However, it can be summoned and utilized by Kamen Rider Gaim if he assumes Kiwami Arms. When in combat, the bow can be used for both firing and slashing purposes. It can also use different abilities depending on which Energy Arms the Rider is equipped with. *Melon Energy Arms: Creates a melon that fires multiple arrows. *Cherry Energy Arms: Either fires homing arrows or creates a cherry that can split into a rain of arrows. *Peach Energy Arms: Unknown *Lemon Energy Arms: Unknown Users *New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin (Melon Energy Arms) **Takatora Kureshima (Episodes 12-14, 19-20, 22-23, Kamen Rider Taisen, 27-28, The Golden Fruit Cup!, Movie War Full Throttle) **Mitsuzane Kureshima (Episodes 28-29, 31, 33, 35-36, 38, 40-41) *New Generation Rider Duke **Lemon Energy Arms (Episodes 14, 18-19, 28, 31-32, The Golden Fruit Cup!, 38-41, 43) **Dragon Energy Arms (Movie War Full Throttle) *New Generation Rider Sigurd (Cherry Energy Arms) (Episodes 14-15, 19, 21, 24, 27-29, 31, The Golden Fruit Cup!) *New Generation Rider Marika (Peach Energy Arms) (Episodes 14-15, 17, 22, 24, 26, 28, 30-33, 35, The Golden Fruit Cup!, 39-40, 44-45) *"New Generation Rider" Baron (Lemon Energy Arms) (Episodes 26-29, 31-35, 37, The Golden Fruit Cup!, 38-42) *Armored Rider Gaim **Jimber Arms (Episodes 16-19, 21-22, Kamen Rider Taisen, 24-27, 29-31, 33, 37, The Golden Fruit Cup!, 38, 42, 45) **Kiwami Arms (Episodes 33, 35, 37, The Golden Fruit Cup!, 39, 41, 46) *Ganbarider (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Internal Finishers Like the Musou Saber, by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the and locking it in place, the user can perform either a finishing attack or a currently unnamed Rider Slash finishing attack. * : Has four variations. **A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target can pierce through their body and slice it into multiple pieces before exploding. **A powerful slash from the blades on the bow. **A combination attack that utilizes multiple arrow shots and powerful slashes from the blades on the bow. **Shoots a volley of arrow shots. * : A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target pierces into their body, causing twin cherries to swing around and crush the target in between them until they explode upon collision. * : A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target traps them in a peach-shaped sphere before they are assaulted by multiple arrows being fired in a row. * : Has three variations. **A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target forms a lemon slice for a brief second before exploding. **Alternatively, if shot without fully siphoning the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed, it is simply a powerful arrow shot that pierces through the target. **A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target traps them in a Lemon-shaped sphere before they are assaulted by single arrows being fired in a row. * : Baron stabs the Sonic Arrow into the ground, which then shoots a holographic banana at the target that explodes and traps it in more banana projections. MelonEnergyc.jpg|Melon Energy (Takatora's shooting ver.) Mitchy Sonic Volley.png|Melon Energy (Mitsuzane's shooting ver.) MELON ENERGY SLASH.png|Melon Energy (Takatora's slash ver.) Large Cherry.png|Cherry Energy Peach Energy(Standard).png|Peach Energy Lemon Energy (Duke ver.).png|Lemon Energy (Duke's shooting ver.) Lemon Energy shoot.png|Lemon Energy (Baron's shooting ver.) Sonic Volley by Lemon B.png|Lemon Energy (Baron's energy ver.) Banana Charge chain.png|Banana Charge Other finishing attacks *Sengoku Driver finishers **'Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash': Gaim floats into the air and spins around. Afterwards, he uses the Sonic Arrow, powered by the Orange Lockseed, to create an alternating row of lemon slices and orange slices, which appear in a line in front of the target. Gaim, powered by the Lemon Energy Lockseed, then initiates a more powerful version of Orange Arms' by leaping through the line of slices and passing through each one before he hits the target. **'Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait': Gaim fuels all the energy from the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he executes a spinning lemon projectile slash on the target. *Sengoku Driver + Sonic Arrow finishers **'Orange Squash + Lemon Energy': Gaim pulls the Sonic Arrow back to its fullest width. All the energy then pools into the arrowhead of the Sonic Arrow, making an alternating row of orange slices and lemon slices appear to form a line in front of the target. Once the charge is done, he lets go, sending a bolt of great power, fueled by the power of both the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed to pass through the line of slices, slamming into the target. Alternatively, if the target is within a close-quarters radius, the alternating row of slices will not appear. *Genesis Driver finishers: The user fuels all the energy from the Energy Lockseed into their body, which is then converted into their Sonic Arrow before they slash the target. **'Lemon Energy Squash' **'Peach Energy Squash' **'Melon Energy Squash' Burai Kick.jpeg|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash Citron slash.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait CitronSonicVolley.jpg|Orange Squash + Lemon Energy LE Squash without Lemon pieces.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Baron ver.) Peach Energy slash.png|Peach Energy Squash Mitchy Melon Energy Slash.png|Melon Energy Squash Notes *The Sonic Arrow's way of acting as a dual weapon is similar to Chalice's Chalice Arrow. *The Sonic Arrow has the most users compared to other Arms Weapons, with a total of six different suits and seven different characters. **This is due to the fact that Energy Lockseeds grant the user with so much power that it sacrifices the ability to summon a normal Arms Weapon. The only exception to this is the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed, which instead equips the user with an upgraded version of the Kagematsu. *Baron wields his Sonic Arrow in a reverse grip, with the Lockseed dock below his hand rather than above. *Unlike Energy Lockseeds being incompatible with the Sengoku Driver on their own, and normal Lockseeds being incompatible with a Genesis Driver, normal Lockseeds can be used in this weapon. Category:Bows & Arrows Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arms Weapons Category:Dual Weapon